


You Sure?

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jaime are each other's first boyfriend. Are they ready to take that next step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sure?

"Can we get some food please?" Mike whined, slipping his sunglasses on despite it being eleven-thirty at night.

"Asshole," Vic chuckled, pushing his brother’s shoulder. "But yeah, we should probably eat something."

Tony looked down at Jaime and smiled, lacing their fingers together. They were all sweaty and gross after their show and Jaime’s hair was curly, but Tony loved it. Jaime grinned and leaned up to give his boyfriend a lingering kiss.

"All right lovebirds, let’s go get some food," Vic chuckled.

Jaime grinned again, pulling away from Tony’s addictive lips, and squeezed Tony’s hand all the way to a little diner Mike found a couple blocks away from the venue. Before he stepped inside, Jaime slipped his beanie from his back pocket and put it on his head. Tony waited next to him, then grabbed his hand again, the both of them walking inside.

Once they were all settled in their booth and looking at their menus, Jaime looked over at his boyfriend, smiling. He was wearing his glasses and had the hood of his sweater up and on his head. He looked adorable and warm. Without moving his eyes from his menu, Jaime slipped his hand across the booth seat and set it on Tony’s thigh, rubbing comfortingly. Nothing about their young relationship was sexual. At least not yet. They’ve only been dating for six months and honestly, they both wanted to move onto that next step.

Unfortunately, they were each other’s first boyfriend, so they were really nervous to do anything with another guy.

Tony smiled, giving Jaime a quick glance, then looked back to his menu.

"So, Matt got us a hotel tonight," Vic said, putting his phone back in his pocket. The couple looked up and grinned, giving each other a look. "And tomorrow’s our day off, so two nights in a hotel," he smiled.

"Fuck yes!" Mike cheered, fistpumping the air. Just then, a young, very pretty, waitress came over to the table. Mike blushed a little, but for only a split second, already planning on wooing this waitress.

Tony and Jaime rolled their eyes at their flirtacious drummer. They linked their hands together under the table, and started ordering. All throughout dinner, Jaime did everything in his power to get Tony to smile. Tony’s smile (and his laugh) were quite possibly Jaime’s favorite things. He’d tell ridiculous stories from when he was in junior high and had a massive head of curly hair, or some about his little brother; anything he could think of. He was in the middle of a “thrilling” story about when he tripped on a spill in the mall on his first real date and Tony was giggling up a storm. Jaime smiled.  _Finally_.

Vic and Mike were laughing, too, but stopped once the waitress came back and slipped Mike her phone number. Vic rolled his eyes and Mike laughed in triumph.

"Can we go to the hotel now?" Jaime whined childishly.

"Oh calm down, Himes, we all know you just wanna go because you want to fuck Tone over here," Mike chuckled, but put his wallet (and the phone number) in his pocket, standing up. He stretched, his back cracking in the process.

Tony blushed hard and looked down, twiddling with his thumbs, embarrassed. Jaime frowned at Mike and nudged Tony on the shoulder. Tony sighed and slipped out of the booth, Jaime following close behind. “Asshole, you know we haven’t done anything yet,” Jaime growled, holding Tony’s hand and squeezing it, assuringly.

"Oh, so it’s my fault Turtle won’t put out?" Mike chuckled. Tony winced, looking down.

"Enough, Michael. You’ve made your point; you’re a dick. Now go," Vic shooed his brother out of the diner. He looked back at the couple, sympathetically. "Sorry," he sighed.

Jaime was practically fuming. This happened every time he got a one night stand. He’d shove it in their faces that he was getting laid when they weren’t. Not their fault they had some morals and waited until they were ready. Then again, Mike was always ready, and he could get anyone he wanted.

"Can we go now?" Tony whispered, not looking up from the floor and squeezing Jaime’s hand.

"Sure," Jaime sighed, sadly. He gripped Tony’s chin between his thumb and the knuckle on his index finger, making Tony look up at him. He looked into his boyfriend’s sad eyes, but grinned and pressed their lips together, softly. "C’mon, Tones, let’s go get some sleep."

——————————

When Jaime stepped out of the hotel shower, towel loosely wrapped around his waist, he wasn’t expecting Tony to be spread out on one of the hotel beds, passed out. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.  _Cutie_.

"Guess I’m sleeping in the other bed," he whispered to himself. Suddenly, a loud snore broke the silence as he put on some basketball shorts and some briefs to sleep in.  _Yeah. Definitely sleeping alone tonight._

He brushed the towel through his wet hair until it was just damp, then tossed it off into a basket. He decided against a shirt and threw himself on the spare bed, cuddling up into some fluffy blankets and grinned, his head hitting the pillow.

Suddenly, Tony’s snoring abruptly stopped. Jaime eyes snapped open, looking over at his boyfriend. “Tone?” he whispered.

Silence.

"Babes?"

Jaime threw the blanket off himself and stepped the two-step distance from his bed to Tony’s, watching the guitar player closely. “Babe?” he whispered again. He leaned over and faced his ear toward Tony’s mouth to see if Tony was breathing and heard nothing. Automatically, his eyes started stinging. “Tony?” he whimpered to himself. He crawled into Tony’s bed, burying his face in Tony’s neck to feel a pulse. He sighed in relief, feeling Tony’s steady heartbeat, and draped his leg over Tony’s hip.

He grabbed the blanket and threw it over the two of them, falling asleep quickly.

——————————

Tony’s eyes cracked open, feeling slightly warmer than he did when he fell asleep. He looked down, hearing little breathy whispers below him. He grinned and threaded his fingers in Jaime’s curly kind-of-wavy hair and played with the soft strands until Jaime woke up. He wrapped an arm around Jaime’s waist, and entwined their legs together, too, holding him close.

Tony watched Jaime’s sleeping face with a grin plastered on his lips. Jaime was always his calmest when he was asleep. He wouldn’t expect any different, though. But it was such a sweet difference from what everyone was used to and Tony thought it was cute. He felt good knowing that he was the only one to witness Jaime in his most vulnerable state.

Suddenly, Jaime grimaced in his sleep, making Tony giggle softly. He whimpered and opened his eyes, smiling sleepily when he saw Tony’s smiling face.

"Hey, cutie," Jaime mumbled, smiling. Tony shivered. Jaime’s sleepy voice was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard.

"Hey," Tony muttered, shyly. His voice cracked from not being used for an entire night of sleep, and cleared his throat.

"You scared the crap out of me last night," Jaime said, eyes still closed. He opened them when Tony didn’t say anything, figuring Tony would give him a look of confusion. Which he had.

"I did?"

"Mm," Jaime mumbled. "You stopped snoring and I thought you weren’t breathing. Scared the shit out of me."

"Oh. I’m sorry," Tony frowned. "I didn’t know I was doing that."

"S’all good, babe," Jaime smiled, pressing his lips to Tony’s for the first time this morning. They smiled into it, exchanging silent ‘good mornings’ through their kiss.

They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Jaime, I… I think I’m ready," Tony mumbled, voice barely audible.

"Wh- Really?" Jaime asked, eyes wide, realizing what he was talking about. He suddenly grew irritated. "Is this about what Mike said? Because you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for."

"N-No… I’ve… I’ve actually been ready for a couple weeks now," Tony said, playing with Jaime’s fingers, kissing them once in a while. "J-Just didn’t know how to say it."

"Oh… W-Well…" Suddenly, Jaime grew nervous. This would be the first time either of them had done anything with another guy. "Um. Did you want to… like, right now?" he asked, face on fire.

"No! I mean," Tony cleared his throat. "T-Tonight? Is tonight okay?" he asked, looking up at Jaime with innocent eyes. Jaime’s heart melted.

"Sure," he grinned, kissing Tony once more.

——————————

They spent the whole day walking around the city around their hotel, looking around places they’d visited only a couple times before. They ate strange food and took pictures of each other, and kissed. A lot.

Now, however, they were sitting across from each other on the bed Jaime was supposed to sleep on last night. They were sitting with their legs crossed, but Tony was looking down, playing with his fingers.

"At least look at me. I’m dying over here," Jaime chuckled, gripping Tony’s clammy, nervous hands in his own. Tony looked up, bottom lip even more swollen than it already was from how much he was nibbling on it.

"S-Sorry," Tony chuckled shyly.

"S’okay,"

Tony smiled, surprising himself when he crawled over to Jaime and straddled his waist, sitting on Jaime’s lap. His eyes never left Jaime’s until he pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Jaime’s neck.

Jaime’s eyes widened a little, but he quickly melted, kissing back. His hands roamed up Tony’s back, under his shirt, and smiled into the kiss when he felt goosebumps on Tony’s skin.

"You okay?" Jaime breathed against Tony’s lips.

"Yeah," Tony panted, smiling. Jaime beamed, continuing the kissing.

Tony whimpered, feeling Jaime’s erection pressing against his own. He smiled, though, because they were  _finally_  moving to that next step. He was proud of himself for not having a panic attack already. And Jaime was being very careful, gentle. His heart thudded against his chest.

Jaime moved them so Tony was lying down on his back and he was hovering over him. “Is this okay?” Jaime asked just as Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist. Tony grinned, giggling delightedly.

"Mhm," he said softly.

Jaime looked down and saw Tony’s midriff peeking out, and couldn’t help the giggle that passed through his lips. He smacked his hand over his mouth, knowing for sure that he’d ruined the moment.

"What?" Tony asked, horrified. Had he done something? Why was Jaime laughing?!

"This is probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, Tone," Jaime grinned, delighted, and lifted Tony’s shirt over and off his head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s little tummy. Tony squeaked, embarrassed. His face was on fire. He could not _believe_  this was happening. “What?” Jaime asked, chuckling.

"Gahh!" Tony groaned, covering his red face with his hands.

"Hey, don’t do that. Show me your pretty face," Jaime grinned, gently moving Tony’s hands away from his face. Tony glared at him, playfully.

"Hey, how come you don’t have your shirt off yet?" Tony grinned.

"Oh!" Jaime said, sitting up and slipping his shirt off. "Better?"

Tony’s eyes trailed down Jaime’s chest and over to his tummy and hips, and grinned, but blushed hard. “Much better.”

"Good," Jaime grinned, leaning over and kissed him again, their lips moving together in perfect rhythm.

After a little while of just kissing, some rubbing, and some clothing removal, they were both naked now. Tony hardly got a chance to look Jaime over until he got up and went over to his bag to grab some lube and a condom. Tony’s cock twitched and his eyes widened at his boyfriend’s naked body.

Jaime came back over to the bed and crawled on, kissing Tony again as soon as he came face to face with him. Tony gasped, eyes closed, but eyebrows raised. Without looking, Jaime drizzled some lube onto his fingers carefully. He pulled away, grinning at Tony’s swollen lips. “Um… I-Is it okay if I… um,” he mumbled, motioning to his fingers.

Tony squeaked a little bit, but nodded, spreading his legs a little more and bending them, making triangles with the shape of his legs and the bed. “S-Sure,”

"Okay, um," Jaime said, awkwardly. He rubbed his forefinger over the hole of Tony’s entrance, watching in fascination as Tony shivered and bit his lip. Tony wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck, silently begging for him to be closer. Jaime knee-walked a little, now closer to Tony. He pressed his finger inside, then waited for Tony to say he could continue.

"O-Oh," Tony whimpered, looking up at Jaime in pain. "F-Fuck,"

"Shh, breathe, baby," Jaime cooed, kissing up and down Tony’s neck slowly, trying to calm him down. "Relax,"

Tony whimpered again, his breathing heavy. His chest moved up and down quickly. “T-Trying,” he gritted out. Jaime pressed another finger inside him, getting him used to the feeling.

"J-Jaime! Uhn, fuck," Tony whined, lying his head down on the pillow. "Wh-What the hell?" he asked, lips trembling.

"Shh, I’m sorry, baby, I’m just trying to get you used to it," Jaime murmured, kissing his cheek softly. "Here, hang onto my shoulders. If I started moving too quickly, just squeeze, okay?"

Tony nodded, blinking back tears. He gripped Jaime’s strong shoulders and squeezed once, testing it out. Jaime was built enough. He could handle it. It took a while of Tony whimpering, biting back tears, and general discomfort, but eventually he was rolling his hips back against three of Jaime’s thick fingers, moaning and writhing weakly.

"Okay, ready?" Jaime asked after moving his fingers inside Tony, working him up. He removed his fingers, Tony moaning in protest.

"Mhm," Tony whimpered, rolling his hips up. He needed Jaime  _now_.

Jaime grinned and opened up the condom with his teeth and  _holy fuck_ , Tony didn’t think that could be attractive in any way, but it was. Jaime smirked, noticing Tony’s eyes darken a little, then rolled the condom down his length. Then, he put a generous amount of lube on himself. He didn’t plan on hurting Tony, so he had to put quite a bit on. He stroked himself a couple times and groaned, tipping his head back.

Tony’s eyes widened, watching Jaime’s arm muscles bulge and his stomach muscles clench. “Jaime, oh my god, get over here now or so help me,” Tony groaned. Jaime grinned and hovered over Tony, kissing him slowly, licking into his mouth, and suckling on Tony’s plump lower lip. Tony moaned, hands resuming their spot on Jaime’s shoulders.

Without moving his mouth, Jaime guided himself to Tony’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Tony gasped, lips parting from Jaime’s. “J-Jaime,  _fuck_ ,” he whimpered, feeling himself stretching to the point of searing pain. “N-No more, hang on,” Tony whined, squeezing Jaime’s shoulders harder. Jaime’s fingers were supposed to prepare him for this?!

"Shhh, breathe… Tony, baby," Jaime cooed, rubbing away Tony’s tears with his thumb. He pressed his lips to Tony’s trembling ones for a second. "Relax. You’re tensing up too much, baby," Jaime said, softly. "I stopped moving, okay? Let me know when you’re ready."

Tony whimpered again, but nodded, forcing himself to even out his breathing. He let out a shaky breath and counted to five. “O-Okay. M-Maybe it’ll hurt less if you move,” Tony said shyly.

"Are you sure?" Jaime asked. "We can do this another time, baby. I’m willing to stop."

"N-No, go ahead. I’m sure," Tony smiled, biting his lip nervously.

"Okay," Jaime smiled back, kissing him softly. "But please, breathe, okay?"

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath just as Jaime pushed in all the way. He gasped and lied his head down on the pillow, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, calming himself down.

"W-Wait, hang on, hand me a pillow," Jaime said. Tony looked at him confused, but did as he asked, and handed him a pillow he wasn’t using. Jaime put it under his hips to elevate him some, and honestly, it made a world of difference.

"Mm," Tony giggled a little. "Better."

Jaime grinned and started rolling his hips slowly, closing his eyes and focusing on not slamming into Tony’s sensitive body. If Tony was kissing about never doing this with a guy before, it was definitely proven otherwise right now because you could tell he was a virgin in this area.

"H-Hime," Tony breathed, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Y-You can go faster n-now."

He nodded and put the bulk of his weight on the backs of his forearms, one on either side of Tony’s head, his sweaty forehead pressed to Tony’s. His lips parted, heavy breaths passing through them. His hips were moving at a steady pace, moving the both of their bodies together. “T-Tone, fuck,” he groaned.

Tony moaned in response, nodding, because yeah, this felt fucking amazing, and they were both sorry for waiting as long as they did. Tony leaned up into Jaime’s face and kissed him, moaning like a cheap whore into his mouth. Jaime shivered a little, hips moving faster.

"Jaime," Tony breathed between hot, open-mouthed kisses.

"Yeah," Jaime nodded, eyes closed. "Me too," he panted

Tony whimpered, lips parted and glossy and swollen, and gorgeous. The look on Tony’s face was one that Jaime wanted to keep locked away inside his memory. He grinned, loving that Tony was feeling so good because of his doing.

"J-Jaime, I—" Tony choked out, scratching red, angry marks up Jaime’s back. He could feel that filling in the pit of his stomach that said he was done for. Jaime moaned in response.

"Let it go, baby," he cooed, kissing up and down Tony’s neck, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly.

Tony let out a gasp and his eyes rolled back, coming hard over Jaime’s hand. Jaime came right after, riding it out with him, hips rolling.

They were both panting hard with sweat covering their bodies. They locked eyes and smiled. Jaime broke the silence with a laugh, Tony doing the same. They kissed sweetly, laughs passing through their lips gently.

Jaime pulled out, making Tony let out an adorable squeak. He discarded the condom and wiped each other off with a tshirt one of them was wearing before. Tony cuddled up to him and wrapped his arms around Jaime’s sweaty torso. “I love you, Jaime,” he grinned, kissing Jaime’s chest.

"I love you, too, Tone," Jaime smiled, kissing Tony’s sweaty hair.

——————————

The next morning, they were waiting for some of the crew to get on the bus in front of them.

"Victor, is that a hickey I see on Tony’s neck?" Mike asked, faking shock. He covered his mouth with his hand, smirking.

"Why, Michael, I do believe it is!" Vic observed, using a very terrible posh accent. Tony blushed hard and looked down, playing with his fingernails.

"Oh, shut up you two," Jaime chuckled, kissing Tony’s cheek before walking onto the bus and setting his bag down on his bunk, them coming back to grab Tony’s bag.

"Well well well, it seems our little lovebirds  _finally_  got some last night,” Mike grinned.

"I did notice a nice glow on Tony," Vic winked. Tony winced, face turning even more red. Jaime grinned and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He turned his head and pressed another kiss to Tony’s cheek.

"You’re just jealous," Jaime smirked, then took Tony’s hand in his, and walked them onto the bus to do lots of cuddling and lots of kissing.


End file.
